


歌舞伎町四谷怪谈

by Kirie_kirie



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirie_kirie/pseuds/Kirie_kirie
Summary: 一切都始于一句话：死，是泪滴。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 3





	歌舞伎町四谷怪谈

最近的歌舞伎町，极少见到万事屋老板的身影。

一个颠倒觉醒来，坂田银时又瘫在坚硬地板上宿醉得头痛欲裂，窗外天色已暗。他借着月光向水源方向蠕动过去，试图浇灌一下自己干涸的嘴唇和大脑，却在途中看见了一只再熟悉不过的脚。他顺着脚踝一路往上看，就仰头看到了意想之中的金色蝴蝶，以及包裹在深紫夜色中靠在墙边的高杉晋助，还正歪头用右眼盯着他瞧。银时异常平静地接受了高杉的存在，甚至还挣扎着站起来从哪个角落抠出两只酒杯，按着额角对他发出了“不来一杯吗”的邀请。  
然后他眼看着高杉冷哼了一声，抬起手伸向酒杯。那只惯于持剑的手径直穿过杯身，近乎全满的酒甚至没泛起一丝涟漪。  
众所周知，坂田银时怕鬼，但他在看到这番明显的超自然现象时，却立刻无动于衷地接受了这个设定。

是人是鬼，怎样都好，只要高杉还存在于这个世界。

为了招待这位稀客，他甚至拖出了一套被褥，把稀客的床铺安置在自己身旁，也并没有过问高杉是否需要睡觉。一切如常，一如久别重逢的旧人来自家小住，没有跌宕起伏的背景故事，也不是热血漫画里的主角配角正派反派。虽然这位旧人看得见摸不着，但在银时看来他一如既往，连触摸不到这一点也丝毫没有变化。最后一次的肢体接触以及惨淡收场的巨大日轮被他藏在记忆深处落灰，不提也罢。

抱在怀里的僵硬冰冷，和无法触碰的活蹦乱跳，他宁愿选择后者。

银时举杯邀明月般对着高杉畅饮了一通。由于家里的两个小孩被他找借口赶出门自我修炼，万事屋这一方小小天地就随他折腾，竟闹出了攘夷时期休战时营地里的热闹场景。那时候大家都还聚在一起，一个不落齐齐整整，他时不时就能与高杉四目相对，擦出点什么火花，不管是剑拔弩张还是少年心事。从这之后到如今，喝了那么多场酒，这还是第一次又有他在。

银时打了个哈欠，揉了揉惺忪醉眼。这一揉之后，高杉便又失去了踪迹。他来不多时，去无觅处，一切好像也跟天黑以前没什么区别。  
坂田银时背着遥遥亮起的天光看向身旁一丝不乱的被褥。他想，他又不在了，那我也就此睡吧。没有他的世间，没什么意思。

=====

但是梦里也没有他，即使银时做的是严格意义上的白日梦。  
坂田银时从未梦到过高杉晋助。  
白色卷毛在空无一人的梦境中漫无目的地游荡，比高杉更像一只孤魂野鬼。  
孤魂野鬼的梦里长了一丛将要衰败的紫阳花。这花被泪水浇灌，开在生者与死者世界的交点，银时记得儿时的桂小太郎一脸严肃跟他解释。

=====

七月的松下村塾，为数不多的几个孩子由于各种原因留守校舍，而当时的富家小少爷高杉竟也留了校，自动归作被父母抛弃的那一类。他们由桂小太郎带头，在一个没有月亮的晚上趁松阳老师睡下，偷溜出去开了一场让银时记怕至今的试胆大会。仪式感作祟，黑暗里他们围坐在一株盛开过度到将要枯萎的紫阳花边，举着蜡烛轮流讲起了鬼故事。银时带了一床凉被，裹在温暖的夏夜里瑟瑟发抖。  
“轮到我了，”高杉的眼睛里闪了手中蜡烛跳动的火光，“那我就来讲四谷怪谈的故事吧。”  
「落魄贵族伊右卫门与大他十岁的女子阿岩相爱，并杀了反对婚事的阿岩父亲抱得美人归。婚后的阿岩为了养家而出卖身体维持生计，她的义妹阿袖为了供养重病的丈夫也以此为生。阿袖为了钱把自己卖给伊右卫门的仆人直助，却不知他竟然是自己的亲哥哥，并对自己怀有爱恋。知晓这一切纠葛的伊右卫门却鼓动直助杀掉阿袖的病丈夫；同时伊右卫门也因富家女的追求杀死了发妻阿岩，但阿岩在地狱里也仍深爱着他。此后阿袖想与直助私奔，却被在场的伊右卫门告知了血缘的事情而含恨自杀。从地狱回来的阿袖告知直助杀死伊右卫门，直助照做后四人的孽缘才告一段落，只留他一人行走世间。」  
大家听完故事都一言不发，只觉深夜的凉意从衣角一路钻进了骨髓。直到卷在被子里的银时“咕咚”一声倒下，桂和其他几个孩子才用爆发的笑声掩埋了刚刚听进耳朵的荒诞怪谈。  
在这之后他们是如何收场，如何踮着脚尖悄悄回到村塾躺下，是否瞒过了松阳老师，坂田银时都不大记得清了。那夜余下的画面如今在他混沌的脑海中只剩下一个谜一般的场景，是高杉吹灭蜡烛躺进被窝前告诉他，“银时，你知道阿袖自杀前留下的最后一句话吗。”  
“死，是泪滴。”

=====

坂田银时当时并未听懂这句话。他见过太多死亡，都与他并无半点关系。年幼的他靠本能发现，只要进食就可以远离死亡。他在一片死气沉沉中吞食人类最基础的恐惧，自己便成为了这恐惧本身，而恐惧和泪滴并不相容。  
但长大后他所见到的死总是与泪相伴。梦境中的紫阳花是连接生与死的钥匙。梦境的终点是地狱，是高杉的所在之处。  
花瓣纷纷飘落，天空和大地模糊成血红的一片混沌景象。高杉晋助在这场永不休止的血色花瓣雨中，一边沉浮，一边融化。他见到他来，便从冒着粘稠气泡的液体中昂起头颅，用尚且完好的右侧眼睛死死盯住了银时。  
“你来了，”高杉的话语被血红液体腐蚀得听不真切，“我念了你很久。”  
“我现在这个样子，简直是四谷怪谈里的人物。”  
高杉之所以出现在人间，是因为自己的记忆与执念。地狱里的人如果被完全遗忘，是再也回不去的。人间的高杉也的确是鬼，但坂田银时并无半分恐惧，因为当年的高杉接纳了身为厉鬼的他，并参与了他由鬼变成人的全过程。  
那即使如今人鬼殊途，他也要踏入滚烫的血湖之中，在怪谈的地狱里拥抱高杉晋助的每一寸苦难、挣扎和疼痛。

=====

我施以世人精致的残忍。  
我用自私的爱封闭自己，并在爱中迷失。  
我失去一切，付出一切，一无所知。  
我知晓一切，甘愿为爱背上手刃亲人的罪孽。

“伊右卫门是我，阿岩是我，阿袖是我，直助也是我。”  
我的受伤先于伤害，我的痛苦源于不安，我因失望走向毁灭。

=====

银时，我们总是无法赢过对方。  
大概是因为，你我都在这怪谈之中吧。故事没有结局，孽缘也是根本无法斩断的。

=====

从梦中醒来的坂田银时终于解开了幼年高杉晋助给他留下的谜团。  
死是泪滴，而泪滴是一个中性词，只是人类身体产生的数种体液中的一种。泪滴的主要成分是水，存在于世间所有角落，无气味无机质也不含情感。是人类在各式情形之下赋予水以复杂的意义，而此刻当银时意识到高杉的死已成事实，他的复杂情感也只是凝成了一颗粘稠的泪滴。  
当泪滴落下时，当泪滴干涸之后，遗留在人间的还是要活下去。  
还是活下去吧，活得长长久久，活得长命百岁。只要我活着，就总会记念你，也想你总到人间来。百年之后当月亮再次升起，当启明星再次闪烁，你便会再次进入轮回，回到世间。到那时，我一定要从亿万人群中认出你。然后我也会死，但没关系，我已经提前见到了地狱的样子。不管怎样，我们总会再相见的。


End file.
